This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this project is utilization of altered somatic cell nuclear transfer into primate eggs with the hope of yielding pluripotent stem cells while bypassing the production/destruction of viable embryos in the process.